


Springs Decisions

by merlinsmushrooms



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: 12 year old boys having anxiety or something, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, cute stuff, how do I tag this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinsmushrooms/pseuds/merlinsmushrooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hugo becomes so focused on continuing ice dancing despite the changing seasons, he forgets the real reason why he started in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springs Decisions

They had always been the last two to leave the schoolside lake even as the sun began to settle for the evening, practicing until the very last moment they could each day possible.

So long as there was parental or guardian supervision the children were allowed to stay after hours for their sporting practice until the evening had set in full. Of all the things Hugo had become grateful for over the past few months it was the acceptance of his father - he who had taken time out of his "busy schedule" to watch over him and after the boys had finished their hockey practice. He couldn't realize it back then but now he just felt something that he never did before, and he couldn't quite place what it was among all the thoughts racing through his head - mostly focusing on this being the very last session he and Sofia would have until next winter.

As he slipped by Sofia ( _with grace, of course_.) he'd pass a smile at her for no reason other than reassurance to himself that he was still enjoying his final moments on the ice with her. This had been his favorite part of the day for the past few months and...it was over. The others had already left what felt like hours ago and he wasn't quite sure what to do from here now that things were winding down. This had become his new obsession! Nothing had made him feel more confident than stepping foot on the ice and pushing himself in ways he never thought he could. There was also the company; a gaggle of girls was the last crowd he expected himself to be with but...here he was. Granted, it was only one girl now (and usually) but why would he complain? Sofia was the best partner he could have ever asked for.

Still, his father had just called for them to finish up not too long prior to spacing out and with a sigh Hugo would proceed to do one more successful attempt at a cantilever before listfully floating his way towards a cleared patch at the side of the frozen lake. They were done. This was it.

Flying derby was going to replace this in the coming weeks as the season changed but he just wasn't as excited as he was in years past. Of course he looked forwards to seeing Electra again and spending time with the boys but...

He couldn't place a finger on why exactly he felt so distant about it despite it being his second favorite sport. It bothered him. This wasn't like him at all and it was apparently impossible for him to hide his discontent as Sofia called out to him with a concerned tone to her voice.

_"Hugo? Is everything okay?" she'd ask as she elegantly floated her way across the pond towards him, hands folded behind her back with a pout painted upon her lips._

_"I'm just...kind of bummed that we're done ice dancing, I guess."_

If he was to be honest about something like this to anybody it would be Sofia. Maybe it was all the time he had been spending with her over the past few months but he felt like he could actually tell her the truth. Like she wouldn't judge him for being upset over something so menial. The boys? While they seemed accepting of his newfound hobby...if they found out just how much it upset him to give it up, even if only temporary, they'd probably actually heckle him about it. Of course he could easily put them in their place if they tried but he just didn't feel like it. Not anymore.

_"It's okay Hugo. We can do it again next year, together."_

While he could feel how sincere she was he didn't want to wait another year. Whenever he found himself getting into something he never wanted to drop it - he had to become the best at it and with ice dancing? Oh - he could easily become one of the best male dancers any of the kingdoms had ever seen. That, of course, wouldn't happen without copious amounts of practice and how exactly would he be able to practice with the lake melted? He couldn't help but scoff as he finally popped his skates off and reply in truth.

_"I don't want to want to wait for next year, Sofia. If we wait until next year I'll become rusty!"_

_"Rusty? It's not like we're in a competition, Hugo."_

_"...But I want to be in competitions. I won't be able to do that if I don't practice at least once a week!"_

Hugo's voice raised slightly as his anxiety raced about the conversation. It was still somewhat of a secret that he wanted to take things a step further with this hobby and he hadn't quite mentioned it to her yet as he was still unsure if he would even be allowed to compete in the sport. While he had heard there were indeed competitions for ice dancing...he hadn't heard of any that were for children just yet. Even then, if he kept practicing once he came of age he could sign up to compete. There was no reason to just put this aside because of that.

_"...I don't think it's possible to do that with the lake melting, Hugo. Freezenburg is the only place I can think of that'd have ice all year."_

Sofia. Was. A. _**Genius.**_

While Freezenburg was quite distant to his own Kingdom that was nothing a mage couldn't help with! (That or an extended trip by carriage but those were so boring.) Beaming, Hugo would hop back to his feet after getting his regular dress shoes back on and reach out towards his friend. Sofia had settled herself on the grass below him to get herself prepared to go home during the course of their exchange.

_"Why don't we go to Freezenburg on the weekends? We can keep practicing!"_

_"We could go to Freezenburg...but..."_

But?

_"...I can't go every weekend. That would take up so much time and I do want to see my friends that aren't at school, and I have lessons with our sorcerer sometimes on the weekends too..."_

At first Hugo couldn't help but think just how awfully busy she sounded but then he realized that he had a hectic schedule too. He couldn't really judge her for declining but a sigh of disappointment still escaped him. Would he just go on his own? Would his father even let him go alone? Maybe one of the castle attendants could go with him or maybe he could speak to Hildegard about partnering up through the summer months. Would that be the same as his sessions with Sofia though? While he did enjoy the company of the others... Sofia was still second best in the class to him. Having somebody who wasn't nearly as talented might hold him back.

Despite him being deep in thought Sofia would chime in once more.  
_"I'll talk to you more about this on monday, Hugo. It's getting late and I really need to get home."_

_"Right. I'll...talk to you then. Yeah."_

How...disappointing.

The regular upbeat nature of their departures had instead changed into a quiet goodbye with an ominous feeling held upon his shoulders. He could count on her to indeed want to go practice from "time to time" but that just wasn't enough. It isn't what he wanted. Was this one of those things where he just simply wouldn't get it no matter how much he protested?

The walk back to the carriage was quiet and awkwardly lonely - normally he returned with Sofia but he instead opted to just watch her leave for some reason and return in solitude. As he sat himself down in the carriage he would hush the driver as he turned to him. No, he didn't want to talk about his day with a servant. Especially not today.

Hugo's father had always demanded that dinner be a family affair ever since Hugo could remember. Everybody was expected to gather at the elongated table to discuss and dine - no matter how mundane the subject was as it was this evening. Something about business from his father, and Axel? Well - Hugo couldn't normally help but tone out his boasting about grades and how much his teachers were praising him. While he was certainly normally proud of him despite it being mildly annoying...it was especially so tonight as Hugo simply wasn't in the mood to deal with his heckling and rowdiness.

The young prince had kept to himself through the course of the dinner and only responded when somebody directly asked him something - trying to keep out of the conversations as best he could. It wasn't often that he noticed himself being so anti-social but in all honesty he just wanted to finish his meal and retreat back to his room to plan for both derby and how he'd deal with this ice dancing fiasko. Maybe there were year round lessons in Freezenburg? There were certainly competitions so why not practice sessions for kids his age? But…

_"Hugo m'boy! You're so down in the dumps it's stinking the whole room up!"_

Of course his father would make some witty comment about how he was feeling.

" _Er...Yeah. Sorry."_

" _Ain't you gonna tell us what's wrong, champ? It's your ice dancing thingy, isn't it? You looked so sad when Sofia left today."_

Before Hugo even had the chance to explain that his father was right, Axel's voice would cut through the exchange in a most unwelcome and petulant manner.  
_  
_ " _You're upset you can't hang out with your girlfriend anymore?"_

As Hugo snapped out Axel's name in frustration to silence him, his father seemed to share the same annoyed sentiment and raised his voice over his own.

" _Axel. Not appropriate. He can't spend time with any of his girlfriends anymore. How would you feel?"_

...That was **not** what he expected to hear - nor was it particularly true. Sinking into his seat, Hugo would glance over towards his mother pleading silently for her to help but she too had a coy smirk upon her face hidden behind the back of her hand in an attempted polite gesture. Just great. Did nobody in his family take how he felt about this seriously? What was that thing Sofia had told him to do? Speak his mind? Indeed! Maybe if he actually said this wasn't a joke they'd stop treating it like one - at least long enough for him to fix the problem.

" _...I really just want to keep ice dancing guys. I'd really appreciate it if you'd just...not."_

At first Hugo was befuddled to if the advice he was given actually worked. The group had gone silent momentarily and he couldn't tell if the glance his father had passed to his was disapproving or...anything else, really. The moment his old man cracked a smile once more, however, was the moment that Hugo's stomach un-turned and he knew he had done the right thing.

" _Well of course you do! But Freezenburg's the only place that has it all year."_

" _I know! That's what I was thinking. I could go there on the weekends…"_

 

" _Not every weekend, son. That's a huge hassle."_

Oh.  
That was the last thing he needed to hear from his father. The nail in the coffin, so to speak. If his father of all people deemed that it wasn't worth it - it just simply wasn't going to happen. This was the worst of his fears but he'd just have to suck it up. Be a man! Or something.  
...That something just dealing with the fact that he'd just have to go every once in awhile. It was better than nothing, right?

" _I know. I know. But every once in awhile is fine, right?"_

" _If you can find somebody to watch you it is. I got too much work to be doing coming up here to be watching you, sadly."_

" _So you mean I_ _ **can**_ _go to Freezenburg if I find somebody to keep an eye on Sofia and I?"_

 

" _I don't see why not?"_

This was better. Not exactly what he wanted but he'd have to deal. The only issue was finding somebody who'd be able to supervise and maybe transport the both of them when they were able to practice...yet he couldn't think of any adults who'd have such authority who worked for his family that could possibly do it. (No way his mother would let a mere servant watch them.) Surely Sofia would know somebody? Afterall - she always somehow managed to find a solution to problems. It was a mystery how but he'd have to put his trust in her on this. There's no way she'd pass up the chance and she even said not every weekend herself!

" _You do realize that you also have to consider Sofia's schedule, right Hugo? You might not be able to go as often as you want to."_

Axel as always with the crushing reality. Of course he knew that and he really didn't want to be reminded in his moment of glory. Alas, that's just how he was - just as his father was one to always crack the jokes.

" _W-Well, I'll just go whenever she can."_

" _Can't have anybody but Sofia be your partner, can you - loverboy?"_

 

Would he knock it off? All Hugo could do was seethe at this brother from across the table - retaliating would most likely lead to a bigger verbal scuffle. But yes - nobody but Sofia could be his partner simply because nobody else was good enough. What was with Axel's new found obsession with teasing him about spending time with a girl? Bah. Didn't he have anything better to do? Was he jealous or something? All the boys Axel's age wouldn't shut up about girls and he dreaded the idea that he might be poisoned with such redundancy once he was a tad older.

Hugo's father would pitch in once more with a stink-eye that Hugo was grateful wasn't directed towards him, the tone of his voice dropping only momentarily from it's cheery nature to really get his point across - something he rarely did.

" _Axel. No."_

That was all the King needed to do. Axel's lips were sealed instantly and Hugo caught the slightest glimpse of a nervous squirm as his brother began to shove the last of his food into his mouth. Victory - even if it was over something so stupid.

The rest of the dinner was as it typically was and the topic of Hugo's frustration had been dropped entirely. He was thankful that they weren't dwelling further on it as trying to weave through suggestions that obviously wouldn't work would be a redundant waste of time. Hugo's thoughts, however, continued to be about the upcoming spring and just what it would entail for him and Sofia's hobby well into the evening hours. Sleep did come eventually - but not without a few thoughts of failure and a few daydreams of what success would bring prior to sinking into his pillows to relax contently.

Hugo had never been a "morning person" nor was he used to being this anxious. It was a peculiar feeling that he couldn't help but dread as he made his way downstairs to fetch his breakfast. Shouldn't he be looking forwards to things _somewhat_ working? Afterall, he did reassure himself that things would work out fine when he asked Sofia about finding somebody to supervise them...for hours after he was supposed to have been asleep.

Fetching himself a chocolate muffin, Hugo would proceed to make his way towards the coaches. Breakfast was a rather quick affair with Hugo's family and it was rare that they ever sat down for a morning meal during the week. It usually just came down to the servants leaving out various bits for the royals and visitors to gran on their way out starting just before sunrise. Everybody was so busy but it didn't bother him - especially not after Axel's annoying outburst last night. He'd get back at him for that...eventually.

The trip to school was silent as usual. Hugo didn't quite enjoy light conversation with his driver and the mutual silence from trip home yesterday continued - the chauffeur wouldn't even attempt to start a conversation. It seems he had learned his place already. Hugo would probably humor him with some sort of story about class once he got this mess sorted out.

While Hugo wasn't typically fond of showing up early (his mother's orders), he knew very well that Sofia and her step-siblings were usually in the building before classes started as well. He could take advantage of this and get the whole thing over with as quickly as possible so he could focus on better things. (Like the boys or making fun of Popov or something.} Luckily for him, the search wouldn't take long as most of the students gathered outside on the front steps and she and her siblings were merely standing around chatting about...something. Judging by her smile it was something pleasant and now wouldn't be too terrible of a time to intrude.

" _Hey, Sof!"_ He'd call out to her with a wave, tipping his head in polite greeting to Amber and James - both newfound friends to him.

All three would greet him in their usual cheerful manner - although Amber seemed less peppy than the others. He had grown used to it. It was just one of those preppy Princess things he'd started growing less fond of ever since spending time with Sofia. Not like he disliked Amber, no, he had just found himself preferring the company of...different folks lately? He couldn't quite pinpoint why…

With a breath in his lungs, Hugo would simply ask the first part of the question to Sofia.  
" _So...I talked with my dad last night about the ice dancing thing…"_

Sofia's growing smile helped ease Hugo's anxiety as she clapped her hands together in that little motion she had been doing since they had met.

" _What did he say?"_ she asked with a curious chime to her voice.

" _That thing you said about going every once in awhile...that's what we'd have to do."_

 

Hugo would chuckle softly realizing that was sort of the only thing that would work despite his stubbornness from the very beginning. Still - he needed to get that but out of the way and after a moment's hesitation he'd inquire.

" _But...my father says we need somebody to watch us if we go to Freezenburg and we don't really have anybody we can totally trust with that who'd have that much free time…"_

Sofia's pause didn't exactly startle him but that dreadful feeling at the bottom of his stomach began to churn once more. She was thinking and he wouldn't let out a peep as to allow her to work her magic. Please let her work her magic. She had come up with the "once in awhile" thing before anybody else and he hoped that she'd come up with anything once more to fix this little problem. He'd smile crookedly in an attempt to calm his own nerves and it'd spread wider the moment she pip'd up once more.

" _Our steward Baileywick might be able to help. He sometimes accompanies us on Buttercup duty."_ Sofia would begin to explain with an expression as if she were still deep in thought, " _Oh, and if he can't help us our sorcerer also doesn't seem to be doing much of anything ever. I'm sure he could help us too."_  
  
A steward and a sorcerer? Both were highly esteemed types of servants. There was no way his father could be hesitant about saying yes to either of those - especially if they were from Enchancia. Perhaps he should have had a bit more faith? Over thinking things _was_ stupid afterall. To think he had gotten himself so worried over all this. He needed to have more faith in Sofia..more faith in general with this whole ice dancing thing.

Nothing else could make the young Prince happier…(Outside maybe more than the occasional weekend with her.)  
At least that's what he thought until Sofia's smile beamed once more as her words warmed him in a way he hadn't expected.

" _But if we can't it's alright. I'm just happy spending time with you no matter what we're doing."_

If anybody else had said such a thing - he wouldn't have felt... _this_. Whatever _this_ was.  
She'd be happy no matter what?

For the first time the realization that he was focusing a bit too much on what _he_ wanted to do resounded in his thoughts. Was it ice dancing that made him happy or was he so intent on being good at it that he had lost sight of why he was doing in the first place? Everything had come down to practicing for competition but Sofia had been doing it for fun - wasn't she? That's what he was doing at the start of it all. It's why he why he had started flying derby prior in the first place, too.

Despite the guilt that he felt - her words gave him a sort of warmth that he had never felt before...alongside the twisting of his insides that had been plaguing him the whole night prior.  
Sighing, Hugo would nod at her and do his best to respond despite the wind being taken out of his breath by the sheer whatever that had just overcome him.

" _...Y-Yeah. We'll do derby together too, right?"_

 

They would be. He knew it but for some reason just he had to point it out. Impulse?

" _Of course we will?"_ , she'd question with a raised brow, " _Derby wouldn't be the same if you weren't there, Hugo."_

Why wasn't this feeling going away? Why was he suddenly a...different sort of nervous? Why were words so hard to form when before he could easily hold a conversation with her about absolutely anything? He had his reassurance that they'd still be able to practice together and even do other things together but...this was all so confusing. For the first time - he felt like...he couldn't ask her about it and instead of forcing the conversation forwards he'd fake a smile and chuckle, simply trying to end things before he somehow made it worse.

" _Of course it wouldn't!"_

With that he'd wave at the group before cracking a smile so crooked even he could feel it breaking his face, turning to make his way down the hallway with brisk pacing without so much as a real goodbye. He knew it was rude but he couldn't take whatever this was anymore and the more he watched Sofia's confused expression - the worse it became. He had to get away. Besides, they'd be together in class again shortly - not like it mattered, right?

Still - he had to calm himself.

Was this feeling wracking him guilt? No. It couldn't possibly be. There was nothing to be guilty about…  
Outside the whole forgetting why he had started spending more time in the first place with her. Why he had started ice dancing.

He had been a horrible friend to the person who had treated him with more kindness than anybody else. Perhaps worse than when they had just begun and he had heckled her over such stupid things. While he could certainly regret how he had treated her then - he could make this right. This wasn't about him. It shouldn't have been about him.  
It should have been about spending time with the person who made him happiest.

He should have asked if they wanted to train for competitions or at the least shared his desire to want to partake. All those weeks of her teaching him how to speak his mind and he couldn't even properly convey his desires to her. Even now, he couldn't go back to her and tell her how horrible he felt for doing something so...minor.  
...Why was something this small upsetting him? Why was he so anxious? Why did this all matter so much?

His own questions brought his answer to him as quickly as they had begun.  
It was because he cared about her. She was something different than the rest of his friends - a best friend, perhaps? Somebody he certainly didn't want to lose due to something as petty as what he wanted out of the thing _she_ introduced him to.

This was something for _them._  
If the time they'd have to spend together was to be less than usual - he'd just need to treasure it more, not complain he couldn't have more or do things exactly as he wanted. It was with those thoughts that he regained his composure finally - the twisting finally ceasing with that warmth and giddy feeling remaining in his heart - and he'd be able to slink his way down towards the classroom with a newfound confidence that things were going to be more than alright.  
They were going to be special.

Even if she didn't know.  
Perhaps one day she'd feel the same? Or did she already?


End file.
